rosemary
by procrasinator08
Summary: Jonas and Gabe think they saw Rosemary but it was a seacher. They find Elsewhere.


Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jonas started to wonder how everything was going in Sameness.

"Citizens of Sameness! Do not panic. Stay calm while I explain everything," The Giver explained while everyone was inside the releasing room. Everyone panicked because all the memories returned to them and they experienced all the horrible events that occur in the real world. While everyone panicked, Jonas and Gabe were wachting the beautiful lights and were hearing the marvelous sounds coming from the unknown place. Them he started to wonder. _Is this Elsewhere?_

"Hello? Is there anybody out there? If there is please respond." Jonas heard the feminine voice that he heard while distracted of the lights. He felt fear because maybe it was the searchers looking for them. He didn't respond. Then Jonas heard again the voice. "Please respond! Answer me! My name is Rosemary! I've been lost for so long. I don't know where I am nor do I have food. Please help me. I know someone is there.''

Jonas was surprised and speechless. It was Rosemary. The last Receiver before me, The Giver's daughter!

"Ar-Are you The Giver's daughter?'' Jonas questioned while Gabe was cooing everything Jonas was saying. Then Jonas heard steps coming his way and a shadow that so happened had short boy hair. As the shadow walked toward Jonas, Jonas felt a weird vibe that told him it wasn't Rosemary. Then the shadow revealed itself. It was a man. He was wearing the uniform that everyone is required to wear back in Sameness.

" Ha-ha! We found the kid. The Receiver," said the man while Jonas just stood there motionless and Gabe looking at him with fear because he didn't know whom it was.

"Wh-o who are you," Jonas gulped terrified.

"I'm one of the searchers. And you sir, are in deep, deep, DEEP trouble," the man said.

"What are you going to do to me," Jonas asked.

"Return you to Sameness. What else?" the man responded.

"Why?'' asked Jonas.

" Because… that's what I'm supposed to do. It's my job. My duty. My mission. And I'm proud of doing this job."

" Can I ask you something?'' Jonas asked.

"Go ahead," the man said.

"I can tell you really care for your job right?'' Jonas stated

"Right," the man agreed.

"Do you also care for the people?" Jonas asked.

"Of course," the man said.

"Then if you really care for your people, then you shouldn't bring me back to Sameness." Jonas suggested.

"Why?" the man asked.

"Because. I am the Receiver and the reason why I ran away was because I actually care for the people too. I have all the memories that everyone should know and experience. Now do you know what will happen if you bring me back?" Jonas asked.

"What will happen?" the man wondered.

" Then everything will come back to normal and then everyone would suffer. So I suggest that you don't return me back because if you return me back, then you don't care for the people and you especially don't care about me." Jonas explained and checked if Gabe was sleeping. _ Gabe looks so sleepy and tired._ Jonas thought. As Gabe slept soundly the man was thinking about Jonas's suggest.

"Alrit. I will let you go. But you must promise me that you must not ever talk to me or mention this t o anybody. Understood?" the man ordered.

"I don't even know you," Jonas laughed along with the man.

"Wait I almost forgot something." Jonas stated.

"What is it," the man questioned.

" Do you know who Rosemary is? And why you used her as a trap to find me?" Jonas asked with curiosity.

"Umm.well…"the man stuttered.

"Tell me! I need to know!" Jonas ordered.

"I'm sorry. I cant say,'' the man said. Jonas looked deep into the man's grass green eyes and Jonas can tell there was a secret behind this man. Jonas stayed quit.

"Alrit. Don't tell me." Jonas said with disappointment. The man stayed quit with embarrassment because believe it or not, the man did want to tell Jonas why he knew who rosemary was.

"Wait one last thing. Is she alive? Does she live in elsewhere?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know." The man answered.

"Ok.well, thamk you for letting me off the hook." Jonas said with quite a relief.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry I can't tell you what I know. It's against the rules and if they find to I can get release."

"Its ok. Bye,''Jonas said. As Jonas started to walk to the light he saw early, he was really curious about the man. Then he saw a group of people walking towards him and every single one of them had a big wide grin on their faces. As they got closer, Jonas and Gabe could hear small voices getting louder and louder. That was sign of Christmas and that he and Gabe made it to Elsewhere.


End file.
